When Two Fellow Blonds Fall For Each other
by Timmyres
Summary: This is a series for my two favorite RWBY people Yang and Jaune. But when the competition starts getting heated for him. It gets REALLY hard for Jaune because secretly (He's never had a girlfriend). Please review it means a lot to me. T for minor language JaunexYang. I'm horrible at summaries. I try my best please review it. It will help me get better at making stories
1. Finding Who She Likes

_**GUESS WHOS BACK?! :D Hey guys I'm SOOO sorry I haven't been on in a while. School sucks. It consumes almost all of my time, then I have football also. This is going to be an RWBY series. T for minor language. Enjoy!**_

Yang's POV:

It was a supposed to be a normal day of training with the Grimm monsters  
I couldn't help but keep stare at Jaune now... He... He... I don't know... He just makes me feel... I think I'm in love.  
We all fought together killing our Grimm monsters until that one fateful moment  
"Look out!" I scream as a Grimm was heading right for Jaune's blind side  
"Huh?" He said turning around making full impact with the BeoWolf  
"Jaune!" We all screamed killing all the monsters and rushing for his aid  
As I got over there. I couldn't help but tear up. He was bleeding everywhere and was coughing out blood.  
"Jaune! We need to get you to the Nurse!" Pyrrha yelled  
Ren and I took his arms and took him to the nurse  
"Help! He needs help!" Ren yells out  
"Yes? What happened?!" The Nurse says  
"He got hit by a BeoWolf!" I yell  
"Let me see him!" She yells looking at Jaune  
"Let me take his pulse." She says  
As she does it her face goes from scared to sad  
"I'm sorry..." She says  
I start tearing up  
Please don't say it...  
"He's gone." She says  
"No!" I scream hugging Jaune, well what's left of Jaune crying  
This is exactly what happened last time. I was really sad and Jaune was there for me to rest my head I think he said "Don't worry. It's going to be fine" I wish I could say the same  
"Jaune..." Ruby says crying  
"Is he..." Nora asks  
I nod my head  
Jaune, why? There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to say  
I lay him down on the bed while everyone is crowding around it  
"He's gone? But... I..." Pyrrha says crying  
We all hug him crying. I go up to him and whisper something to him "I love you. Please don't go. Hot stuff come on, you have to live. Do it for me."  
As we were about to leave there was a huge blast of light  
"Wha?" Blake says turning around  
Jaune's aura was shooting out him like a Beacon  
"What's going on!" Weiss screams  
All the sudden Jaune is lifted up into air in the light  
Then Jaune's scars ,wounds, all of it heals  
The light goes out and as he drops to the floor we all rush to him  
He starts to cough "Ugh... Where... Where am I?" He asks  
"JAUNE!" We all scream happily  
"What happened?" He said barely able to stand  
"It's a long story lets tell you on the way back to the Dorm" I say smiling  
As we get to the dorm I couldn't stop staring at Jaune he even looks hot after death  
"Oh wow. So I died?" He asks  
"Yea." Ren says  
"There is something strange though... How come I heard a voice saying something when I was half in death" He says  
I start to smile knowing what he means  
"Hmm... I'm not sure. Maybe it was Monty the God." Weiss says  
"Hmm maybe." He says  
"Also I wanted to ask you guys something after training. But I was hurt so I didn't get the chance." He says  
"What is it!" I say frantically  
"Well, it's a sunny day, so... Want to go to the beach?" He says  
"Yes!" We all scream  
"Are you sure you will be fine going?" Pyrrha asks him  
"Yea. Let's get ready!" He says

At the Beach

Everyone was getting ready to jump in  
"On 3! 1! 2! 3! JUMP!" Jaune says while everyone jumps in  
Apparently Jaune and I had the same idea of pushing them in and staying up here  
"Haha! We had the same idea!" I say high fiving him  
"Great minds think alike." He says smirking  
"Guess what?" I say  
"What?" He says  
"THIS!" I scream trying to push him in  
"Nope." He says picking me up in a fireman's carry  
"Goodbye." He says putting me down and jumping off  
"Your crazy by the way!" I say while he's doing a cannonball into the water  
Say what you wanted to about Jaune's clumsiness and lack of confidence  
(something Yang theorized was truly the problem behind his troubles in the field of combat) But there was now absolutely no doubt in anyone's minds the boy was cut.  
Working out as he did to become a future Huntsman did wonders to build up muscles and tone the form  
Yang was positive she could grate cheese against a build like that.  
In fact, the term boy was almost an insulting label for the seventeen-year-old young man Yang currently enjoying the view of blue eyes committed the sight to memory, not sure when she'd have another chance like this.

"Mmmmm..."

Ruby's POV:

I've noticed that Yang and Jaune have been hanging out more often lately  
"Hey Blake, do you think Jaune and Yang like each other?"  
"Well... Maybe, would you be mad if they went out?" She asks  
"No. That would be pretty cool to have a brother." I say  
"Well then you can either hope or not care." She says  
Hmmm she has a point


	2. The Fight

**_I've been laying in my bed all day just writing fanfics... What a nerd am I. :3 literally I've done nothing. Don't worry, I've gone to bathroom. I haven't peed myself just yet. Anyways ENJOY MY BISHES (If you are offended sorry :3)_**

Yangs POV:

"Yang you da hoe!" Jaune yells out laughing clutching his stomach

"I'm coming after you Jaune!" I scream jumping in after him

"Oh god. RUN!" Jaune screams

"I'm gonna get you!" I screaming swimming after him

"Almost to shore!" He screams

He gets out of the sea and runs and hides

I find him and grab him

"Got you!" I scream

"No! What are you going to do to me?!" He screams

I look around to see everyone else playing around

"This." I say turning him around and start to kiss him

He started to enjoy and wrapped his arms around my waist

Then I put my arms around his neck

"This... This isn't that bad." He says smiling

"What do you think I was going to do? Kill you? Your too hot to kill." I say smiling

"Your... Your a good kisser..." I say smiling

"Thanks." He says

"I... I love you." I say

He stops kissing me. I don't know why. It was fun!

"Are you ok?" I ask

"You were the voice, I get it... You said something to me." He says

"I did... Do you know what I said?" I ask

"Yea. Oh and I feel the same way." He says smiling

"Thank god." I say jumping on him and wrapping my legs around him and we start kissing again

Maybe this day won't be too bad after all

I start to lay down on the sand

"Here." I say patting a spot next to me

"Sure." He says laying down next to me

"So..." He says

"Want to kiss again?" I ask not really give him a choice and laying on him and kissing him

_**(Dayuum I'm femine sometimes... I think that's how you spell it :3)**_

Jaune's POV:

So... Yang likes me. I never would of guessed that

I let her tongue play around with mine

I get up with her legs wrapped around me

"Who wants to have a chicken fight?!" Ruby yells out

"Want to?" I ask Yang

"Yea!" She says

"But you have to carry me there on your shoulders." She says smiling

"Fine. Hop on." I say letting her get on

"TO VICTORY!" I scream out running

"FOR PONY!" Yang says cracking up

"Ruby! We challenge you and Blake to a challenge!" I yell

"Onwards!" Yang screams

When we got in the ocean it was me vs Blake at the bottom and Yang vs Ruby on the top

They were pushing and tugging until finally Yang got them down

"YAY!" Yang screams

"I win!" She screams

"No I do!" I yell throwing her into the water

"Before she gets up, should I run?'" I ask Ruby

"Yep. You better run." Ruby says with a smirk

I start sprinting in the water to the shore

"Where is the traitor!?" Yang says right when she gets up in the water

"JAUNE RUN!" Pyrrha yells

"I'm trying!" I scream out

"I'm gonna get you!" She screams playfully

"ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! DUU DUN NUN NUN!" Nora yells out

"THATS... NOT... HELPING!" I scream out

I'm gonna stand up! I'm gonna rise up!

"Come at me bro!" I yell out

She charges at me and I charge at her

I grab her into a fireman's carry

"Come on. Do I need to throw you in the water?"

"No! Don't!" She yells struggling to get out of my hold

"Ruby should I?" I ask

She gives me 2 thumbs up

"Ok then." I say throwing Yang in

"Aww... I lost." Yang says pouting

"Here," I say holding out my hand "Sorry about that."

"And that is why I like you." She says smirking

"It's getting dark we should start heading home." Ren says

As we head to Beacon I couldn't stop thinking about Yang

"That was really fun, thanks for coming with me." I say to everyone

"Welcome." They say


	3. Arguments and Fighting

_**Hi guys. So I'm going to try my hardest to get a chapter out everyday. If you like this series please tell me in feedback. Have any ideas? PM me and I will add them to the story! Please enjoy I out a lot of effort in it. There are fight scenes in this Chapter. Enjoy!**_

Weiss's POV:

So Yang and Jaune are basically a couple now, I can tell

"Yang, so you and Jaune are technically a couple now." I tell Yang

"What?! No! What makes you think that?!" She says frantic

I go up to her and whisper "I saw you too making out when I was relaxing."

Her face turns into a red blush

"What can I say? He's hot. Especially with out his shirt on" She says looking at Jaune

"I thought Pyrrha liked him..." Weiss says

"What?!" She says storming to Pyrrha

Oh SH... I just released a Demon of Satan

Pyrrha's POV:

"Pyrrha!" Yang hisses storming up to me

"Yes?" I ask

"Do you like Jaune?!" She asks me

"Well... Between you and me I think he's hot."

"No! He's mine! I had him first!" She yells at me

WHAT THE HECK SHE LIKES HIM TOO OH HELL NAW

"Listen up, he's mine. How about some competition for him? Best one wins him. Oh might want to start making him like you even more." I say walking away

Jaune's POV:

Yang walks back to me

"Hey hot stuff." She says smiling

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." She says hugging me

"What happened with you and Pyrrha just then? I saw you to yelling at each other is just wanted to make sure you guys are alright"

"Well... Let's just say, we have a competition. Which you can't know about."

"Fine." I say holding her hand

"Aww. What's wrong?" Yang asks

"Hmm? Nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"You know what I'm thinking about?" She says

"What?" I ask

"How you look without your shirt off." She says smiling and kissing me on the cheek

I couldn't help but smile

"So you guys are going out now?" Ruby asks

"Yea. Basically." Yang says

"Well. Not actually. I need to do something." I say

I stop, look at Yang and smile "Yang Xaio Long, will you go out with me?

"Of course I will." She says smiling

All of the sudden a big explosion goes off

"HOLY CRAP!" I scream out

"Is everyone ok?!" Pyrrha screams out

"Yea were fine! Did anyone bring their weapon?" Ruby screams

"I did!" I yell out pulling out my sword and shield and running to the explosion

"Be careful!" Yang yells to me

Dang she becomes really nice once you know her

Once I got there I didn't believe my eyes

"Holy sh..." I say seeing the monster

It was 30 feet big with some huge claws

Well... Let's do this

I run up to him charging my aura and leap at his only unprotected area in his body... His head

Pyrrha's POV:

"How do you think he's doing?" I asked Ruby

"I don't know." She says

"Oh god this is freaking me out, I wonder if he is fine." Yang says frantically

All of the sudden a huge bomb noise goes off

"Jaune!" I yell

I hear a monster cry and an explosion

"What's that!" Yang yells looking at something going through tons of trees

"Oh god..." Weiss says looking at the figure on the ground

I see Yang out her hand over her mouth

It's Jaune doing every thing he can to get up

"Ow... I just can't get a break, can I? He says with a weak laugh

"Jaune are you ok?!" Blake yells

"I'm fine... I just need to sleep it off..."

Umm... How do you sleep off going through 10 trees?

Next Morning

Jaune's POV:

"Hey guys." I say walking to everyone at the Clan kitchen

"So, I'm going to the library anyone want to come?"

"ME!" Blake screamed out

"So do I." Yang said

"Same here." Pyrrha said staring at Yang like she wants to kill her

This won't end well

"Let's go then!" I say

While were walking towards the library Blake and I were talking about books when Yang and Pyrrha stared at me

"Hey hot stuff!" Yang comes over to me smirking and holds my hand. I've noticed that she calls me hot stuff a lot... I don't mind though

"Hey, which books are you guys going to get?" I ask

"I'm going to get Ninja's of Love 2" Blake says (Got that from the Episode)

"Cool, I'm not sure about me." I say

"Hey Jaune quick question, who do you like more? Me or Yang?" Pyrrha asks me

Everyone's smile fades, "Wha..." I say

"Well who?" Pyrrha insists

"Huh, well I've never really thought about it." I say hoping that's the right answer

"Fair enough." Yang says making a fist at Pyrrha

This has gone far enough

"Guys. Is something wrong between you too?"

"Well sort of." Pyrrha says

"What is it?" I ask

"Your going out with a hoe." She says

"ENOUGH! FINE THEN WANT TO BE LIKE THAT?! YOUR ONE TO TALK WITH YOUR SEDUCTIVE DRESS YOU HAVE NO SHIRT FROM YOUR BREAST PLATE TO YOUR NECKLACE! ARE YOU GIVING PEOPLE A SHOW FOR FREE?! YOUR IMMATURE AND YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN EVERYONE!"Yang yells at Pyrrha

Oh no...

Here it comes...

Pyrrha gets out her Rifle and aims for Yang

"WOAH! STOP!" I scream

"You guys can't kill each other!" I yell

"Guys we need to be calm, what's the real issue?" Blake says

"This is getting a little intense." I say trying to make a joke

"That was horrible..." Ruby says

"What? When did you guys get here?!" Blake asks

Turns out everyone else was following us after Weiss said something about Yang and Pyrrha

"Guys, we have to stop this." I say

"Jaune if you knew what was happening you wouldn't like it" Pyrrha says

"Pyrrha you won't like this." Yang says with a smirk pulling me to her face and kissing me

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH!" Pyrrha says

"Get your hands off him! You don't even let him do anything you just pull him in and make out with him!" Pyrrha yells tugging on one of my arms

Ohh I get it their fighting over me! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing

Yang's eyes go from Blue to Red

Oh shoot. Pyrrha run, I don't want to die!

Right then Pyrrha clenched her fists and Yang just punched her so hard Pyrrha flew back 5 feet and hit the ground

She got back up and charged at Yang and punched Yang's gut

After that they start to exchange punches back and fourth

"GUYS STOP ITS GONE FAR ENOUGH" I yell out

I try to get I the way to stop the punches but instead of stopping one of them accidentally punches me so hard I go flying into the wall and cracking it

Blake's POV:

What just happened?!

"Jaune!" I scream rushing to his aid

"Wha... What happened?" He asks

"It's ok! You just got flung into the wall. You'll be fine." I say trying to help him

Holy crap! Are they crazy?!

They finally realize what they had just done and run over to him

"Hey look... There's 4 Yang's and 3 Phrrya's." Jaune said barely before passing out

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" Weiss yelled rushing to Jaune

"Are you two trying to hurt him?!" Ruby yells

"Oh my gosh... What have I done?" Yang says taking a few steps back

"Guys, if you are going to fight do it on the Field." Ruby says

Wait... Did he just say 4 Yang's and 3 Pyrrha's?

"GUYS! HE JUST SAID HE SAW 4 YANGS AND 3 PYRRHA'S!" I yell

"So? The more of me the better!" Yang says jokingly

"That means he has a REALLY bad concussion." Weiss says

"Wait! Everyone stand back! His aura should start healing him!" Pyrrha says taking a few steps back

Right then a huge light comes from his body, which lifts him up, and heals him

Everyone is just standing there flabbergasted while he gets up again

"Hey guys. Did you stop fighting... Wait. Why is everyone looking at me? Why does my head hurt a little? WHY AM I GLOWING?!" Jaune says frantically

"Your ok!" I yell hugging him

"So, uh... Jaune, well... We accidentally punched you into the wall..." Pyrrha says scratching her head

"Oh well, I'm fine now. As long as it was an accident I forgive you." Jaune said smiling

"Let's go to the library already! Can your little love war wait?!" I yell out

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm already dating him." Yang says smirking

Right then Pyrrha's and Juanes face got redder then a tomato

Pyrrha was pissed and Jaune blushed...


	4. Birthdays and Nose Bleeds

_**There's a new Chapter! YAY! I'm crazy! :D **_

Weiss's POV:

This is getting out of hand

Jaune is getting beat the living crap out of him, but he is getting confidence because of this

Which would help him in his battles so I guess it's not so bad for him

I walk up to him to see him upset about something

"Jaune, are you ok?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm good." He says with a faint smile

"Aww... Your sad." I say smiling

"It's just, I don't know who to choose... Yang or Pyrrha." He says

"Well... Who do you like more?" I ask

"I don't know..." He says

"Well... Yang is beautiful and so is Pyrrha." He says

"Dang, you know how to charm a lady." I say trying to cheer him up

"Wow, you a lot nicer when people get to know you." He says smiling

"Thanks." DANG HE IS CHARMING! Ok no... No... No... I'm not going to get in this

Yang's POV:

Pyrrha is going down

Jaune is mine not hers

She called me a hoe! She's a hoe! She is giving everyone a show!

How did she get on team JNPR?! She shouldn't even be here!

She is NEVER getting Jaune.

We all know I'm the better one for him. I'm blond also!

"ARGH!" I scream out in frustration

"Yang! Are you ok?!" Jaune yells coming over to me "I heard a yell!"

"Oh, so you came to me first?" I ask

"Well... Uh..." He stutters

"You WUV me!" I yell

"Shaddap! Not everyone needs to know!" He says

"Hey, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Blake asks

"Oh! I forgot it was! Too much Beacon work I guess." Jaune says laughing

"It's your birthday tomorrow?!" Ruby asks excitedly

"Yea."

"You guys don't have to do anything though, it's not really anything." He says

What?! How could he not want something?!

"Thanks for coming guys." He says smiling as we leave

"No problem." Weiss says

As we walk back Jaune was talking to Ren so I got everyone else to plan for a surprise party

"Ok so you know what to do right?" I ask them

"Yea." They said

As we get back to Beacon I couldn't stop think about why Jaune didn't want a party

"Jaune why don't you want a party?" I ask worried

"Well... I never really got anything as a birthday present or a party when I was a kid"

"Aww..." I say hugging him

"It's fine. After a few years I didn't mind"

"AWWWWWWWW!" I scream hugging him even more

"Air..." He yelps

"YANG NO! Bad Yang! Release! Down Girl! Release! Heel!" Ruby yells trying to pull me off

As she pulls me off Jaune takes in a deep breath

"Holy crap! Someone can hug!" He says jokingly

"I would kiss you but I don't know how, I just got lucky." He says

"So you want to know how to kiss?" I ask with a smirk

"Well... I think... I don't just know... I'm not exactly the best with ladies." He says

"Let me give you some advice." I say

"Uhh sure." He says

"So, if your gonna kiss good, first put your arms around her waist." I say putting his arms around my waist

"Then lean in like this." I say leaning in and him leaning in

"Then you lift me up and kiss." I say getting him to lift me up

Damn he is STRONG

I lean in for a kiss, I mean he's hot! Who wouldn't!

He leans in also, we both close our eyes knowing what will happen next

When our lips touch it's like magic. I feel as sparks are flying. I let my tongue play around with his

After 15 seconds we let go

"That... That was great... We should practice more often." I say wanting more

"Maybe. Oh and thanks." He says smiling about to walk away but I pull him back and we start kissing again.

This time he dips me down

After a while we let go

"Wow... Your... Your amazing..." I say smiling

"EWWWWWWW SICKOS, GET A ROOM!" Ruby yells covering her eyes

"Shut up..." I say to Ruby

"No you! Excuse me! I'm gonna go eat some cookies!" Ruby yells

She likes cookies WAY to much

The Next Morning

Jaune's POV:

"Good morning!" Yang says waking me up

"Wha..."

"Get up silly!" She says

"Ok..." I say getting

I thought I heard Yang leave so I start getting changed to see Yang staring at me with a nose bleed

OH WHAT THE HECK?! Has she been watching me get changed?

"How long have you been there?" I ask Yang

"Huh? Oh... Maybe the whole time." She says blushing

"Yang, you have a nose bleed." I say smirking

"Huh? Oh. Oh!" She says blushing **_(They know what nose bleed means in this btw)_**

"Well... Let's go!" She says to me taking my hand

"Where we going?" I ask as she runs with my hand

She opens the door to her Dorm with a bunch of roses and candles

HOLY CRAP! WHATS GOING ON?!

"So... What's this?" I ask a little scared

"Well..." She says walking over to her door and opening it

Right then all the girls from team RWBY and team JNPR come running in and dog tackle me

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They scream

"This... Is... Great..." I say gasping for air

Because being pinned to the ground by 6 girls totally doesn't hurt...

Oh wait, it does. But doesn't matter this is every mans dream!

I start to tap out "We won!" Nora yells

"I think we should stop... We're killing him..." Ruby says

After they get off me Ren comes in with a big cake

"Cake time!" Nora yells jumping up and down excitedly

"Yum" Blake says as we eat the cake

"This is really nice of you guys. Thanks." I say smiling

"Umm... Where's Yang?" Pyrrha asks

Right then Yang busts down the door and comes in with her bikini on

Everyone is flabbergasted, Yang looks sexy, and I feel a nose bleed coming

"Dang, she's really trying to win." I hear Pyrrha say under her breath

"I will be right back." Pyrrha says running out

"Oh god..." I say as Yang approaches me

"Jaune... She must really like you because she has NEVER done this before" Ruby says to me

Wow... I'm very lucky.

Right then Pyrrha comes in with her bikini on

OK THIS IS TOO MUCH! My nose starts to bleed even more

Yang is sitting on my lap and Pyrrha is walking up to me

"Ruby was this planned?" I ask

"Nope." She says trying to hold in a laugh

"What?" I ask

"Your face... It's red like roses." She says laughing

Ok so I have two hot girls coming up to me

DAD IM MAKING YOU PROUD!

"Hi hotty." Yang says smiling

"Hey Yang... What you doing?" I ask

"Nothing much..." She says smiling

I have no idea what to do...

Then Pyrrha comes to me "Hey Jauney." She says smirking

Yang's face turns into a "I'm going to kill you face" while looking at Pyrrha

All aboard the nope train to screw this vile!

"I think I should go..." I say walking out the door

At Jaune's Dorm

What just happened? I think while wiping away the nose bleed

Screw that I'm gonna go train!

Right when I was walking out the door Ruby comes in

"Hey, you ok?" She asks smiling

"Huh? Yea. I am."

"Was that a little much?" Yang says behind Ruby

I could help but smile a little and blush seeing Yang still not changed

"Oh. I see." Ruby says smirking and walking away

As Yang approaches me I couldn't stop blushing

"Oh, you like seeing me like this?"' Yang says making a pose

"Heh. I would be lying if I said no." I say smiling

I try to hold in the smile but I can't

"Do you like what you see?" Yang asks

"Yes..." I say blushing like crazy

I feel the blood rushing to my nose

Oh god

Not now!

Then, my nose starts to bleed

Right then Yang starts to blush a little also

OH GOD STOP! YOUR EMBARRASSING YOURSELF!

"What you thinking about?" Yang says smirking

"Nothing..." I say grabbing a tissue

"Oh really? Your nose shows otherwise." She says approaching me **_(Like I said they know what it means when it happens)_**

"What do you mean?" I say hoping to sell it off

"Do you want me to get dressed?" Yang asks

"Oh. No no it's fine..." I say smiling


	5. Old Days and New Days

**_Here it is! The new chapter! Sorry it's late football was in the way. Anyways enjoy!_**

Later that morning

"Thanks for the party guys." I say cleaning up

"Couldn't handle the heat could you?" Ren says walking up to me

"Oh shut up..."

"Hey, not my fault you couldn't keep your cool"

"Dude! What would you of done!"

"I would let them do what they wanted." He says smirking

"Hey guys!" Yang says skipping over to us

"Hey." I say smiling

"Come here Ren!" Nora yells waving to Ren

"Cya." Ren says walking over to Nora

"What you doin?" She asks smiling

"Just cleaning dishes." I say

"Cool." She says smiling

She starts to giggle a little

"What?" I ask

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about your little nose accident earlier today."

"I wasn't thinking anything!" I say

"Oh really... Were you thinking anything special about me?" Yang says blushing

"Well... Maybe I was thinking one tiny thing about you..." I say trying not to blush

"Aww! Was it some good thoughts?" She asks

"Your gonna make make me blush!" I say trying my most to not

"Anyways... Umm... Well... I... I don't know what to say..." Yang says blushing

"Wait... You still haven't changed?!" I yell looking at her

"Well... I wanted to go to the beach again..." She says smiling

"Again? Sure I guess, just us? Or with everyone else?" I ask

"Well... How about just us."

"Sure." I say

"Let me get changed and we can go." I say smiling waking to my dorm

As we leave Pyrrha comes behind us

"Hey, can I come?"

"Sure. I don't see why not, but don't fight please." I say

"We won't." Yang says

So I'm a pretty lucky guy... I think...

"So... About earlier I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Pyrrha says with a faint smile

"Oh, it's fine." I say trying not to remember that moment

"We're here!" Yang says

"Cool so what do you guys want to do?" I ask hoping they won't fight

"Tan." Pyrrha says putting on sun glasses

"Swim!" Yang says jumping in the ocean

"I'll go swimming to." I say jumping in

Yang's POV:

"Want to have a contest?" I ask Jaune

"Sure, what kind of one?"

"A race, to see who's the fastest."

"Sure, where we going to?"

"To the ledge."

"Ready! Set! GOOOOOO!" I Yell diving

As were swimming I stop to see Jaune all the way to the ledge already

"What?! How?!"

"I'm just awesome."

"Really! How did you get down there so fast?!"

"I've been swimming for 14 years"

"DAYUUUUUUUUUUM!" Pyrrha yells coming in

Oh come on! Why does she have to been in on everything Jaune and I do?!

"Thanks." He says smiling

"Want to have a diving contest?"

"Sure." I say going up to the ledge

"Wait, where's Jaune?" I ask as Pyrrha and I were at the top looking for him

"Right... Here..." He says climbing up the ledge

"Ready?" Pyrrha asks

"Yea me first!" I yell diving in

As I come in I see both of them clapping

"Me next!" Pyrrha says making almost no splash

As much as I don't like her that dive was pretty good

"Nice, now watch the master." Jaune says jumping off making 2 flips and a PERFECT dive with no splash

"Don't be a show off." I say coming to Jaune

"Eh, did I?" He says smirking

After the Beach

That was really fun! I'm surprised Pyrrha and I didn't fight.

TIM! DO THIS FAN FIC RIGHT! WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT! WE HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE WAITING ON THIS!

Yang... Shut up... Wait... WHY DID I JUST WRITE THAT?! Ugh I'm dumb sometimes... Anyways here is the rest of dis chapter doe :3

"That was really fun thanks for letting me come." Pyrrha says

"No problem" Jaune says smiling

"How was your beach day?" Blake says coming up to us

"Good, how was Beacon today?"

"Oh nothing much really except for PROFESSOR OZPIN WANTS TO SEE JAUNE NOW!"

"What?!" Jaune yells

"Well, I'm done for. Let's see what happened this time." Jaune says walking to Professor Ozpin's office

Jaune's POV:

"Umm Professor, you wanted to see me?" I ask walking into his office

"Ah yes, please sit." He says sipping some coffee

"So, it is your birthday today I presume."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I've been watching you. And I was thinking... Your childhood wasn't a good one, was it Mr. Arc?"

My eyes start to water

"No... No sir it wasn't."

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Sir, is this necessary?"

"Mr. Arc, are you challenging my ethics?"

"No sir, sorry sir."

"Now, continue."

"Well, when I was a child I was picked on and bullied, my parents said I wasn't good enough to be a hunter, then my parents got a divorce when I was 11, but I have managed to get passed my old life and explore into a new one."

"Well... Mr Arc it seems as you have done something that some might call impossible. You've found inner peace."

"Oh, ok sir."

"You may leave"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Mr. Arc before you go answer me something. Are you in a relationship with Yang Xaio Long?"

"Uh yes sir, pardon me but why?"

"No reason." He says

As I walk off I don't stop to turn around, I don't wipe the tears out of my eyes, I just run. Run right to my dorm

Professor Ozpin's POV:

"He will make a good Hunter one day." I say looking at Ms. Goodwitch

"I'm not sure about that boy, he may have overcome the impossible but I just am not sure..."

"Sir, but why did you ask him about his Relationship?"

"The boy needs confidence, if he has it he will become one of the best hunters that will ever live."

"Hmm..."


	6. Losing the Battle

**_It's a short chapter... I know, I'm sorry. I've been studying all night for this one test... My life sucks some times..._**

Pyrrha's POV:

I walk out my dorm to see Jaune sprinting into our dorm

"Jaune! Are you ok?" Yang asks

"I'll go check on him." I say walking in

"Oh Jaune..." I say looking at him with his head deep in his pillow

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if your ok."

"I'm fine, just go away!"

I walk up to him and sit next to him

"Oh, come on. Get up it's going to be fine."

"You don't know what happened!"

"I don't know what happened, but you can tell me."

"Well, my childhood sucked. In a nutshell"

"Aw, it's ok. I'm here for you."

He sits up and hugs me

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Anytime, oh and by the way..." I say leaning in and kissing him and making him stay in the kiss

"Woah! What?!" Jaune says backing away

"I've got to go..." Jaune says quickly walking out of the room

Heh, I wonder how jealous Yang will be

As I walk out of the room Yang comes up to me furious

"YOU IDIOT! I LET YOU COMFORT JAUNE FOR 1 MINUTE AND YOU KISS HIM?!"

"What you jealous?"

"Oh, you think I'm jealous? He didn't even mean to kiss you."

"Doesn't matter, remember alls fair in love and war." I say walking away

Yang's POV:

That little... I'm gonna get her...

I have an idea!

Hehehehe she is gonna be so mad!

"Hey Jaune, come here!" I say signaling to Jaune

"Yes? What is it?"

"Come here." I say walking into his dorm

Pyrrha's POV:

I made her so mad!

She deserved it, that little idiot didn't know what know what happened

"Hey Pyrrha, I heard you made Yang SUPER mad." Ruby says walking up to me with Weiss and Blake

"Oh... I wonder what happened to her." I say

"Well, let's find out then." Weiss says walking to their dorm

"Oh it's empty." Blake says

"Oh hey guys..." Jaune says with all of his clothes disordered

"What happened to you?" Ruby asks

"What do you mean?" He says

"You look like you just had a VERY passionate make out session." Blake says

"Well... Uh..." He stutters as Yang comes from behind him with her clothes all messed up

I swear to god if she did what I think she did...

"So did you two..." Weiss asks

"Yep, I mean it was fun. Wasn't it?" Yang says

"Yea, it actually really was." Jaune says

"I guess she wins... I loose, I was never close. He likes her" I say to Weiss

"Yea. No offense but she was winning from the start." Weiss says

"Ugh! That's not fair!" I yell stomping off

Jaune's POV:

Wow... What was her problem?

"So your taking it to the next level?" Ruby asks us

"Well, I mean yea..." Yang says blushing

"In the name of a famous poet called Jake the Dog and I quote... DONT DO TIER 15!" Ruby says cracking up

"Ruby... No... Just no..." Weiss says looking a bit annoyed

"I've noticed something. There is only 2 guys in our Clan..." I say

"Well, I mean most guys are bad guys." Rubysays

"STEREOTYPE ALERT!" Blake yells out joking

"Anyways I'm going to bed, it's late." I say

"Well... Need any company?" Yang asks me with a red face full of blush

"Sure..." I say

"REMEMBER NO TIER 15!" Ruby yells cracking up

Holy crap...

"Well... Goodnight!" I say going to my Dorm

"Let me get my Jammie's on and I will be right in." Yang says going to her Dorm

Wow... I have never done this before..

Hmm... My full on pajamas or my boxers... Pajamas... Boxers... Boxers it is!

"Hey," Yang says walking in

"Hey, ready for bed?" I say jumping on my bed

"Yea." She says jumping on next to me

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." I say to her

As we go to bed she starts to cuddle me

"Love you,"

"Love you too."

As the night goes by we have no idea what awaits us tomorrow but all we care about is right now


	7. Dat Party Doe

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters in a while. 3 words. Being. Grounded. Sucks. I still am but my parents are away so... Well, I'm just sneaky. Oh and this story has some little scenes. It's M only because of the situation and well... Their doing it what is here more to say. Also the ONLY reason I'm doing this is to show you what happens when two teens are alone and drunk... I know from experience. I mean don't get me wrong I'm 16 now.**_

At the Clan Hall Party **_(Just a party for their needs :3)_**

Jaune's POV:

This party's REALLY fun There's a chocolate fountain, cake, and some beer. I think

"Hey Ruby." I say looking at her

"Jaune, this is important! Yang has been drinking a A LOT. Prepare yourself"

"What do you mean prepare yourself?"

"Well... She got drunk before... She gets sexual..."

"Well... I will be sure to use protection." I say smirking

"Shut up!" She says punching me

"Here she comes!" Ruby yells running away

It can't be that bad, right?

"Hey... Jaune... I... Want to... Say that... You look... Sexy..." She says falling on my lap

"You... And... I are... Gonna... Have... Se-"

"No need for that!" Jaune interrupts

"We should get you to bed." I say picking her up bridal style

"Jaune what are you... Oh... I see..." Ruby says

"I'm just taking her to bed. She seems a little to drunk."

"Oh ok, NOTHING ELSE."

"I know..."

"Jdixiejdjeicdjsjwiwisjdndufhrnwosorjnenwhduekrnrb wjwosnnrrh" Yang mumbles

Wow, she's really drunk

"Here you go." I say plumping her down on her bed

Wow she's cute when she's passed out. Wait is she passed out?

Yang starts to tug on my arm which means she's awake

"Yang?"

"Get down... Here... And... Let's... Have fun..."

AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK IM TO YOUNG!

I start to lay down next to her thinking about what the hell is going on

MY GOD I CANT GET UP! FREAKING HORMONES! MUST... RESIST...

"Well, uh... What you doing?" I say as she jumps on top of me

Ruby was right. She does get sexual

"Hush, let me do the work." She says leaning in and closing her eyes

Well, if you can't fight em' join em'

Right then Ruby walks in all tired

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." Ruby says (A little thing I got from an AMAZING fic)

"Uhh... Well..." I stutter

"Ruby! Not now! Your 15 were 17! Things happen!" Yang says signaling to Ruby to leave

Things happen. What do you mean things happen?!

"Fine. But if you get preggers... Dads gonna kill us." Ruby says laughing and walking out

"Now, where were we." She says jumping on me again

"Well. I think... Umm... Fine. Just do what you want..."

"Yay! This will be fun. Trust me."

"But don't I need protection?"

"Protection? You thought we were gonna do it? I mean we can. I wouldn't mind." She says smirking

"Oh I see." I say leaning in and closing my eyes

She leans in and I swear to god my brain feels likes it's melting from the sparks

She starts to wrap her legs around me and puts her arms around my neck

Weiss's POV:

God Yang was DRUNK

Bed time! Bed time! Time to go to bed!

"God I'm tired." I say as Blake and I walking back to your dorm room

We open the door to our dorm room

"Yea good thing were going to be-" Blake stops in her tracks, shushes me, and points to Yang's bed where Jaune and Yang are making out

"Good thing that's not my bed..." I whisper to Blake

"Shush! I think we should leave them. Wait... What is Yang doing?" Blake says pointing at Yang unzipping Jaune's zipper

"Ok! Now we should really get going!" I say running out with Blake not far behind me

"Ruby!" I yell running up to her and Pyrrha talking

"What is it?"

"We saw Yang unzipping Jaune's pants while they were kissing!" Blake yells

"What?!" Pyrrha yells

Ruby was just smiling and gazing off

"Ruby are you ok with that?" Pyrrha says red as a tomato

"Well, I mean yea. Yang wants to become older and this happens when you become older."

"Ruby your two years younger then her..."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I want to check it out!" Pyrrha says running to our Dorm

"Shush!" Pyrrha says slowly opening the door to their room

We look in to see clothes on the ground everywhere. Not to mention that is was THEIR clothes. Then Yang and Jaune were well... In the bed with the sheet over them and I'm pretty sure they were asleep

"Yep, they were doing it... Give them some privacy." Blake says closing the door

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Ruby says

"I don't know but I'm going to bed!" Pyrrha says leaving

"Let's just go in ignore them and go to bed." I say opening the door

The Next Morning

Nobodies POV:

'Phew! What a night! Wait... IM STILL IN THEIR DORM'

"Shit shit shit shit shit"

Right then Yang started to wake up

"Hey... Ow! My head hurts." Yang holding her head from her new hangover

"Yang! I'm still in your room!"

"Oh... It's the weekend so it's fine."

"No it's not fine! I'm naked in your room!"

"Where's your clothes?"

"Umm... Oh there they are! 10 feet from the bed..."

"Don't worry I'll get them."

"You have no clothes on either!"

"Oh... Everyone else is asleep grab your clothes really fast"

"Ugh fine"

"Oh la la" Yang says looking at my naked body

"Shut up! Where's your bathroom?!"

"I'm not telling unless you turn around fully."

"Ugh! Fine!" Jaune turning around fully and blushing furiously

"It's over there." Yang says pointing at the door

"Should of noticed that."

**_Dat chapter doe :3 I'm trying to get as much time as I can to make some more. You nubs :3 Also I'm making another story. Look at dis thang_**


End file.
